Mathwin Ereanor
Email: NA Description Eye Color: Gray Hair Color: Pale Brown Height: 5’10 Weight: 180 Age: 25 Place of Origin: Altara Description:'''He is strong and stoic and always willing to help. Stats '''Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 19 Philosophy: Void Primary Weapon: Broad Sword Secondary Weapon: Bow Tertiary Weapon: History Mathwin Ereanor of House Ereanor born second to the Lord and Lady of House Ereanor. He was brought up as though he was first born. His sister was first born. He hated the books and the learning that was required of him. He much prefered the weapons masters and stable masters learning weapons work and horsemanship. His father wished to pass over his sister in regards to the next heir of the House. However Mathwin wanted no part of it. His goals were to fight for the lands that he loved. He had a driving need he knew not from where to protect those that were in danger. He knew where there were warriors needed. He had never been to the borderlands but knew any strong arm would be welcomed. So at 16 he left Altara and headed towards the borderlands. However on his way to the borderlands he chanced upon an Aes Sedai and her Warder. He was intrigued and camped with them that evening. He related to them his purpose and why he had left home. The Aes Sedai seemed intrigued. He didn't know the difference of the ajahs at the time so when she said she was of the green he just nodded but his eyes widened when she said if she didn't know better she would bond him on the spot. The warder looked at him and said if he wanted training and to truely protect and to serve those that needed it then he needed to head to the White Tower. Mathwin had heard of Tar Valon..who hadn't. He was intrigued and listened to the Warder's stories. That next morning Mathwin turned around and set out towards Tar Valon with a letter in his belt pouch from the warder as an introduction to be let in as a trainee. He arrived at the Tower and was enrolled and listed as a trainee. For the next few years He trained hard and at the age of 20 was raised to the rank of Tower Guard. He strived to lengthen his training and make himself more valuable not only to the Tower but to any Sedai he might protect. He looked at the different disciplines and while they were not required he saw the uses that they would have to aid not just his training and knowledge but broaden his skills. He enrolled as a student of Daisho al'Dracon and continued his studies as well as training other students and trainees that came to the Tower. At the age of 24...a mere four years after attaining the rank of Tower Guard he was promoted to Lieutenant for his tenacity as well as his driving goal to help other trainees and his loyalty to the Tower and the Aes Sedai. Category:WS 19 Category:TowerGuard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios